nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Night Vale Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community Archive 1 '(Wondering how to reply to me? Use indents, as shown here .) 'Howdothings (talk) 23:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Things to do This is a place to list/coordinate/announce tasks you think we should accomplish which are too big for one person. See also: Things to do Remember to sign every task! Howdothings (talk) 02:32, August 8, 2013 (UTC) : Categorize when you can, italicise and link all episode titles. Make sure pages with the same name (You, Man in the tan jacket, Faceless old woman etc) are potholed to the correct version of the page. So, basic format, neatness and grammar stuff. I call it housekeeping. Boring but important. MGLVNA (talk) 18:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) : Can we get a link to the audio of the live show 'Condos' put in the Listen section in the info box please. I can't seem to edit it myself. Link to audio: http://www.2shared.com/audio/Wgr69nRE/Condos_-_Live_at_Booksmith_San.html Sunonthesand (talk) 23:10, October 10, 2013‎ ::Done. Perhaps you don't know about Source mode; at the top of the edit page there are two tabs, Source and Visual. 23:15, October 10, 2013 (UTC) : Does anyone know if the transcript for the live show is avaliable yet? Joseph Fink said he was happy for the recording from the live show to be shared, so I think a link to the live show transcript should be added here if possible! Sunonthesand (talk)Sunonthesand Sept 28th, '13 ::Done. 20:19, October 9, 2013 (UTC) : Hi! Character pages need to all have relevent quotes placed in the headers in italics. Thanks! 13:40, September 6, 2013 : Hi! I'm currently updating the Poetry Week page and will be following that with the Night Vale Draw Bridge page, and I was thinking if we should maybe create a page on librarians? If anyone has an opinion, that'd be great. Thanks :D A Mysterious Ghost (talk) 05:53, August 9, 2013 (UTC)a mysterious ghost : I think it'd make more sense to put something describing librarians on the Night Vale Public Library main page, maybe? I don't think they have enough for a whole page of their own. MGLVNA (talk) 15:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) A short list for myself for tomorrow: forums; redirects for Fink, Baldwin, etc; division of labor over key stub pages?; Europe; redo community page; reconsider home page; contemplate community message thing?????; bring as much of this as possible up in a blog post, forum thread, or the chat room. Howdothings (talk) 05:43, August 16, 2013 (UTC) We have an admin! We did it. We did it. We did it. Hooray. Thank you wikia, for bestowing such gifts upon us. MGLVNA (talk) 16:10, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Three cheers for our (now official) leader! Wimbledone (talk) 17:38, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Bless you both! In celebration I redid our theme I hope you like it. You can actually both change it if you don't like it. I hope you like your new powers, PS, because the other half of my celebration was making you both holders of the same powers I have. Howdothings (talk) 22:21, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::On that topic, I made the links blue again. Dark purple among black text doesn't do much for differentiating. Hope it's not too bright. MGLVNA (talk) 22:55, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::That was probably a good call. I think you chose a good shade! Howdothings (talk) 23:44, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Dana or her double I have a question. Why does it say Dana or her double everywhere? In the sandstorm part b it states that all the doubles disappeared at the end of the day. 18:59, March 22, 2014‎ :Kevin does say that. In part A Cecil isn't sure which Dana survived and part A ends with saying that some people were replaced. Kevin and Cecil have a different perspective on what happened (fight vs hug for example). Which is the least unreliable narrator? That said, in later episodes even Dana isn't sure which Dana she is. 17:23, March 23, 2014 (UTC) For Every Episode Mostly a note to myself. For every new episode, the following pages must be updated: *Weather *List of Welcome to Night Vale Episodes *Proverbs